


奶

by twoset_sg



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Breastfeeding, M/M, Two Fathers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoset_sg/pseuds/twoset_sg
Summary: Brett 在生子之後，身體產生了變化，卻不告訴 Eddy……
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	奶

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文是啟發於他們最近的《A New Member in Our Family》的影片。
> 
> 本人對於 ABO 文種是初學者入門，還有很多可以進步的地方。不過，由於靈感太鮮明，動力太強以至於我無法棄文，所以決定一頭栽進去寫了。
> 
> 這篇文的內容因為要配合我的靈感，所以可說是加了私人設定吧，不太算是典型的 ABO 文，還請各位讀者放鬆自己對於 ABO 文體的認知來讀了。

身在新加坡久了當然知道生活起居、開銷等方面是怎麼樣的一些數字，但事實上 Brett 和 Eddy 兩人都不怎麼被影響，主要也是因為他們夠有錢。甚至可以說要在任何時刻突然花一筆五位數的錢也並不太威脅他們的生計。就算是最近看到的他們宣布了 Brett 有了個「孩子」之後，包括照顧這個「孩子」，養好「孩子」所需的費用，也似乎完全不見兩人煩惱。

然而，在生了「孩子」之後，Brett 卻開始變得不一樣了。他的身體產生了驚人的變化。一時之間連自己都無法想像，更無法接受的 Brett，出於恐懼，並不敢讓 Eddy 知道發生了什麼事。

Brett 開始產奶了。

即便是聽過也見過其他 Omega 懷孕生子、照顧孩子的故事，發生在自己身上仍是極其困難面對的事實。

這個困擾還不只這麼樣而已喔～

由於 Brett 生的「孩子」是一個小提琴的關係，它根本不需要被餵奶，但 Brett 卻開始產奶了。更誇張的是，所產的奶量非常多，以至於 Brett 現在必須每天適時擠奶庫存收藏。

注意到了冰箱裡出現的一瓶瓶的奶，Eddy 很自然地感到不解，於是問了 Brett 是怎麼一回事。

Brett：「啊？喔…… 沒有啦，我有個朋友最近開始在網上賣羊奶，叫我支持一下」

Eddy：「喔…… 但是… 這很多瓶欸，怎麼買那麼多啊？」

Brett：「蛤？喔…… 他… 他友情價賣我多幾瓶的啦哈哈哈哈哈哈，我們有兩個人喝啊，沒事沒事，不怕浪費」

Eddy 越想越覺得奇怪，但當下並沒有多問 Brett。

Brett 的發情期沒受到影響，依舊會適當地找時機讓 Eddy 安撫一下自己。不過，在這期間，每天都需要騰出一些時間擠奶，還得要偷偷摸摸不被 Eddy 發現，掩蓋隱瞞逐漸變得更加困難。

與此同時，本來就因為 Brett 的信息素是非常香濃的羊奶味，在 Brett 發情的時間裡，家中的空氣可說是完全地被 Brett 的氣息給充斥著了。好在 Eddy 記性還不錯，每每覺得怎麼家裡奶味這麼強，總會自動想起 Brett 為了「支持朋友」而買的很多瓶的羊奶。

問題是，事實上，這還能堅持多久？

這段期間裡，Brett 因為產奶且需要擠奶，還要把奶保存起來卻又不想告訴 Eddy 這件事而整個人魂不守舍。除了繼續拍影片，時不時到 TSA 拍攝現場監督等工作方面，似乎都不怎麼想出門逛街，吃美食等等。顯然的，要 Eddy 不發現是不可能的。

Eddy 關心起 Brett，想問他個究竟最近到底是怎麼了，Brett 卻任性避而不答。而且，既然發情期都會持續一段時間，Eddy 也不可能一直都不發現，可是每當 Eddy 要的時侯，Brett 卻沒辦法自在地做愛，結果最近的每一次都不了了之。

某個下午，Eddy 從獨自一人的 TSA 監督工作完成了拍攝後回到家裡，精疲力竭。Brett 沒有察覺到 Eddy 已經回到家了，正在擠奶，又同時被處於發情期的身子搞得十分難受，叫聲不斷。Eddy 聽見聲音立刻衝進房間，Brett 就這樣被撞見了擠奶的模樣。

Eddy：「天啊，Brett！」

Brett：「你不要這樣看我！」

人類的心理是很賤的，越是叫他不要做的事情，他越是會去做 - Eddy 的視線無法從 Brett 的胸移開，而 Brett 胸前手裡捧著泵奶器及裝奶的瓶子。看著看著，Eddy 的下身開始起了反應。

高壯的 Alpha 走向屬於他的 Omega，雙手接過他手裡的泵奶器及瓶子，放到一旁去，人躺到床上去。坐在床上的 Omega 腦袋一片空白，雙眼跟著他的愛人移到自己身旁。

Eddy：「Brett，所以……這就是你的秘密？這就是為什麼最近你一直都不自在的原因？就因為這點小事？」

Brett 一聲也沒回應，他只知道下一秒 Eddy 便一口緊緊吸著自己的左奶頭。Eddy 用力吮吸著，他最愛的味道開始進入嘴裡，是令他這一輩子無法自拔的獨一無二的香濃羊奶味道。

Eddy 一邊享受著專屬於他的奶味，一手抓著又搓揉著 Brett 的右胸，還時不時挑弄著那顆立挺的乳首。Brett 本來就在發情，這下被弄得他全身更難受了，他不知道還能支撐多久。然而，Brett 的大腦卻不停地提醒著他有多麼嫌棄自己現在的身體狀況，使他的眼淚在不知不覺中奪眶而出。

沉浸在滿足慾望的 Eddy 忽然聽見愛人在抽泣，於是睜開眼睛，停下他那張口。

Eddy：「Brett，你怎麼了？」

Brett：「我覺得自己好奇怪……」

Eddy：「怎麼會呢？」

Brett：「我不習慣現在自己的樣子，我明明生下一個小提琴，怎麼會…… 我不明白為什麼自己…… 我…… 我覺得自己好怪，我討厭現在的樣子！我討…」

Eddy：「Brett，嘿寶貝，Brett！」

Brett 被 Eddy 叫住了，慢慢調節因為哭泣而擾亂了的呼吸。

Eddy：「你一點也不奇怪。雖然生孩子的不是我，但我和你一樣都是第一次當爸爸啊… 好好愛孩子不是你一個人的責任，我們互相扶持。還有，我絕不可能嫌棄讓我迷上的這無與倫比的香羊奶，這是你的一部分，我愛你，就會愛你的全部。」

雖然都認識相處了超過半輩子，至今 Brett 仍無法不被 Eddy 的真切的甜言蜜語打動。他試著收拾自己複雜的心情，抬起一隻手輕撫 Eddy 的臉。Eddy 稍稍坐起身子，將雙唇貼在愛人的唇瓣上，香濃的羊奶味瀰漫在兩張嘴之間。

他們親了又親，從剛剛只有唇碰唇演變成舌頭來回交纏。Eddy 左手伸到 Brett 的肩上，抓著他一個動作往下將他輕輕撲倒。終於，兩雙唇瓣暫時分開。

Eddy：「我愛你。」

Brett：「我也愛你。」

Eddy：「對了，剛才謝謝款待，現在換我餵你喝奶囉～」

說完，Eddy 嘴角的一邊上揚，Brett 緩緩吞下一口口水……


End file.
